<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fashion world. by coffeeshop_au</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395144">the fashion world.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshop_au/pseuds/coffeeshop_au'>coffeeshop_au</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Louis, Fashion Show, M/M, Model Harry, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshop_au/pseuds/coffeeshop_au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Harry in panties and fishnets in the shoot for beauty papers magazine.<br/>He is a model, Louis owns a company and it's actually really sweet and fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fashion world.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis doesn’t like fashion shows. They’re boring and unnecessarily packed with pretentious fashion people wearing uncomfortable clothing that Louis doesn’t really understand the appeal of but also has to wear to not seem out of place. The after-parties usually have really good drinks and cocktail food, but Louis rarely ever stays in them for longer than what is absolutely necessary to have a few drinks, because the small talk that people make in them is simply awful. He’s not interested in hearing about some millionaire’s new countryside mansion or getting hit on by random shallow women models who are barely legal and get their sense of self-worth from sleeping with men a few years older than them, thank you very much. So, yeah, saying that fashion shows aren’t Louis’ scene would be the understatement of the century.<br/>
He only goes to them when it’s absolutely necessary - which, unfortunately, includes now. His, Zayn’s and Calvin’s company is, again, supporting an event for advertisement and they have to be there because of… formalities. Because it comes with the job of being an advertiser, and only because of that. He’s spent the whole day wishing he could just stay home or go to some pub with friends and colleagues to get absolutely pissed drinking cheap beer or something. That’s Louis’ idea of a Friday night. But, no, he has to get ready and change clothes, into a much fancier and more complicated outfit. He spent the workday in dark grey dress trousers and a light fabric short sleeved plain black button-up shirt. Now, he’s changing into a proper suit. It’s all black, very simple, but he considers it elegant and fancy, and it falls perfectly on his body. That assessment might just be his ego speaking, but Calvin and Zayn express that they agree, out loud, as soon as they see him enter the car that’s driving them to the event.<br/>
They get to the venue just in time, it’s early enough for them to not be formally late but also not too early that they would have to wait around too long before the show starts. Which is ideal, as they can’t be late because they have to seem professional. The venue is big, already packed, and it’s just a bunch of chairs around the catwalk, curtains for the models to walk through and a panel for visual effects in the wall behind it. Louis sits down in his chair and pretends to be interested, feeling thankful that he didn’t have to talk to anyone and hoping his bored expression comes off as serious or professional instead of just plain uninterested.<br/>
The show is for a lingerie company that a friend of Zayn’s owns, so it’s mostly dark shades of silk, lace and cotton material in both female and male models. It’s not anything particularly revolutionary that has never been done before, but for those who –unlike Louis– are interested in fashion, it’s interesting and aesthetically pleasing. The first four looks come in pairs, with a male and a female model for each pair walking into the catwalk side by side. The first one are almost fully done in black lace, the female model wearing a bra and a thong underneath a silk robe, and the male model wearing a boxer made out of silk lace. The second pair are a plain bralette and thong combo for the female model and a plain boxer for the male model, but they’re both wearing leather harnesses of different compositions and the female model has a garter belt on.<br/>
The fifth look, though, is a male model alone. And, wow, when he walks into the catwalk… it’s like time stops. First off: he’s gorgeous. He’s tall, has long toned legs, a skinny torso, and long curly brown hair that beautifully frames his perfectly symmetrical face, and he is wearing a full face of make-up. What he’s wearing should absolutely be illegal: it’s a plain black thong and a pair of black fishnets. Louis actually gasps, which prompts Zayn to smirk at him and joke:<br/>
“Pick up your chin, it fell to the floor!”<br/>
“Fuck off, Zayn.”<br/>
But he has a feeling that Zayn isn’t going to drop it, knowing his best friend. And he’s right.<br/>
As soon as the show ends, he looks at Louis and says:<br/>
“We’re going to stay for the afterparty for this one, right?”<br/>
“Why would we?” Louis says, already knowing where he is going with this.<br/>
“You remember that model? The one in fishnets?” Calvin replies for Zayn.<br/>
“Yes… We literally saw him minutes ago…”<br/>
“He’s going to be there.” Zayn says.<br/>
“I can imagine, models usually go to afterparties.”<br/>
“C’mon, we should go. It’s going to look good for us.” Calvin is right, since they’re advertisers for the event.<br/>
“Alright, I’ll go. But just for the sake of our image.”<br/>
“I’m sure, mate.”<br/>
And so they go to the afterparty, pick up a few glasses of champagne and make small talk to a few people. As much as Louis doesn’t like to do it, he has to admit he can be charismatic and good with people when he wants to be. He’s talking to Zayn and some executive from another company, just the three of them because Calvin is nowhere to be seen, when he sees The Model –now on actual clothes, wearing a black suit which is made out of some thin and light fabric, has a very deep V cut and fits his slim frame perfectly-, and briefly pauses in the middle of a sentence because he wasn’t actually expecting to see him. Zayn looks at Louis and says “Go and see if he’s into you too. You look good tonight, he just might be.” Louis says he won’t, he’ll just leave it, so Zayn says goodbye to the woman they’re talking to, grabs Louis by the shoulder and walks to where the model is standing. Then he totally embarrasses Louis by asking for his name (Harry, he says), making a bit of small talk and then simply saying “Well, Louis, I’ll leave you to talk to your crush.”, which is an absolutely ridiculous expression for a twenty-something year old man to use, and walking away.<br/>
“I’m so sorry for my friend; you must be so uncomfortable now.” Louis says, absolutely shocked and with his cheeks red.<br/>
“Hm, I don’t mind, actually.” He smiles and looks Louis straight in the eye, looking completely unfazed, if a little amused. Louis stops to think that he might be used to be hit on, being that attractive. “Do you?”<br/>
“I mean, I am sponsoring this event. I shouldn’t flirt with you, it would be unprofessional.” He stutters through the sentence, which makes Harry laugh and smirk.<br/>
“Okay. Would you like to, though?”<br/>
“I... Am not going to answer that.” He jokingly retorted, with a wink for good measure.<br/>
“Should we get a drink and talk, then?” Harry grabs his arm and takes him to the bar before he even has a chance to answer.<br/>
And so they go and get one, two, maybe even five glasses of champagne in the spam of perhaps an hour and a half, talking about anything and everything – from their childhood, friendship groups, everything – and Harry flirts with Louis from time to time.<br/>
“So, do you do to these events often?” Harry asks.<br/>
“Fashion shows? Yep, fairly often. My company sometimes sponsors them.”<br/>
“Do you like them, though? Or is it just a work thing?”<br/>
“It comes with the job, you know? Don’t get me wrong and please don’t be offended, I just find fashion shows… Kind of boring, honestly.”<br/>
“What? They’re always so eventful!” Harry says, in mocking shock and hurt.<br/>
“Oh, you know nothing ever happens in them!” Louis jokes back, making Harry laugh.<br/>
“That’s because they’re fashion shows, Louis! What do you expect? Drama, tears and fights?”<br/>
“Exactly. That’s the fun stuff!” Harry laughs again.<br/>
“I guess if you’re not particularly interested in the clothes, then I can understand that you wouldn’t have too much fun in a fashion show.” He says it seriously, almost as if to let Louis know isn’t actually offended and that he understands where he’s coming from. And then he got right back into mocking him. “You poor little thing, being forced to go to these awful fashion shows!”<br/>
“Ah, you’re so mean!” Louis says, almost crying from laughing, pausing for a bit to calm down. “You must love them, though, right?”<br/>
“I do, I love modelling in them and my dream is to one day have a few of my own.” He sounds really excited by this topic, his eyes light up and Louis can tell that he is speaking from his heart. So they continue talking about this, Louis asking Harry if he draws clothes, if he would ever be comfortable showing them to him, assuring him he could tell he seemed really talented just judging from his choice of clothing tonight, etc, etc. They drink a bit more and talk about Harry’s dream. At one point, Harry just stops the conversation and kisses him, it’s just a peck but it feels so good that Louis almost forgets that he can’t do it. And then he remembers, completely gets his hands off Harry and moves a away from him by one or two steps.<br/>
“What was that for?”<br/>
“Just because.”<br/>
“You know we shouldn’t, right? A least tonight I need to be professional.” He’s thankful he has enough self-control to say that, at least.<br/>
“You want to, though?” Fuck it, Louis can at least admit this.<br/>
“I do. Just not tonight.”<br/>
“Oh, what a pity.” Harry pouts, and it’s so cute… Louis really wishes he could kiss his mouth. He brings his face close to Louis ear to whisper. “I want it so bad. Do you also?” And bites his earlobe, to which Louis nods. “It would be so good if I got on my knees and sucked you off. I would do it so well. Or if you let me ride you, I would do it ‘til you came three times.” And sucks a spot on his neck, which makes Louis just throw his ‘professional’ persona out of the window and completely give up on resisting this greek god. “It’s such a pity we can’t, though, right? Not tonight.” He finishes, mocking Louis, who brings a hand to Harry’s waist. He is completely speechless and shocked by how absolutely blunt Harry can be. And, in his drunk mind, he can’t exactly say he doesn’t like it- it’s just that he doesn’t know how to react.<br/>
“Fuck you.”<br/>
“You wish.”<br/>
“Yes, I do.” Louis says, and kisses him, deeply, slowly and sensually.<br/>
“I know somewhere we can go.”<br/>
And he takes Louis’ hand and leads him through a door in the back of the room, making him confused. As soon as the door closes, Harry presses Louis against it and kisses his lips again, strongly, slowly and sensually.<br/>
“Love, I’m not complaining, but… What?” Louis says and stops to take in his surroundings, realizing that this room must be the photography room, because it’s small, white and completely empty except for photography equipment. Harry stops to think that Louis sounds kind of cute, it’s sweet that he is confused and almost shy- even if he’s clearly attracted to Harry.<br/>
“Let me suck you off.” That makes Louis’ dick start to harden, because… Yes, he would like that very much.<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
“Did I stutter?”<br/>
“Okay, then, darling. As you wish.”<br/>
They make out for a while, kissing deeply while Louis caresses Harry’s waist with<br/>
both his hands and Harry runs one of his through Louis’ hair and lightly presses one to his dick. Louis stops the kisses to Harry’s mouth to kiss and suck hickeys into his neck, and goes a bit lower to tease his nipple – after opening his shirt – while he brings his hand to Harry’s ass.<br/>
“Kiss me.” Harry said, and so Louis did, this time even more fervently, while Harry gets his hand into his dress pants to fully massage his dick.<br/>
“Princess, I want to feel your mouth. I’ll take you to my place to return the favour, but please get on with it.” Harry says nothing to that, just gets on his knees.<br/>
“Enjoy.” And Louis turns the lights on, while Harry takes his jacket and his shirt off, placing them in the floor beside him. He touched Louis’ cock though the fabric of the pants to tease him for a bit, before kissing it, then opening the zipper and pulling the pants down to the floor as well as the black boxer briefs. He pumps on it a few times, just to hear Louis moan, before licking the tip like a lollypop once, twice, three times.<br/>
“Stop teasing.” Louis orders while he grabs Harry’s hair.<br/>
“Make me.”<br/>
“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be, then?”<br/>
“Yes, love. I want you to make me stop teasing you.” He says, before taking one last lick at the tip. Then Louis strengthens his grip on Harry’s hair, keeping him in place, and shoves half his dick into his pink plush lips, finally getting the feeling he had been waiting for. He moans and moves it in and out once, twice, three times, four times…<br/>
“More, I can take it.” Wow, this man is going to be the death of Louis. He could swear he fell in love right then and there, can he keep him?<br/>
“Yeah? You want more?”<br/>
“Please.” And that’s enough of a cue for Louis to fully push in, feeling the tip hit the back of Harry’s throat, which makes him groan out loud. Harry pulls back to say “Fuck my mouth.”, and Louis does. At first he fucks into it slowly, increasing the speed as he gets more into it, loving the sounds Harry makes. He’s choking, moaning and Louis’ groaning and it’s absolutely filthy. On the back of his mind, Louis wishes he could have this mouth every day.<br/>
It all lasts a bit less than ten minutes before Louis gets so close he completely loses the ability to fuck Harry’s mouth, so he does the work for him.<br/>
“Come on my face. Would you like that?”<br/>
“Please.” Louis responds, and Harry fists his dick a couple more times. He feels the wet heat of Louis come land on his mouth and cheeks. Naturally, he goes up for a kiss and lets Louis lick him clean, sharing the salty taste in a few more kisses.<br/>
“That was... Amazing.”<br/>
“Uh-hum.” Harry agrees. “I was promised a second round, is the offer still up?” He presses his erection against Louis thigh, to make a point.<br/>
“If you want it to be…”<br/>
“Are you kidding me? Do I not seem excited enough for it?” And he does it again, which makes Louis laugh.<br/>
“Okay, baby. Can you wait ‘til we get to mine?”<br/>
“How far is it?”<br/>
“A ten minute car ride, I can order an Uber.”<br/>
“I know of other things we could do in ten minutes, but okay. I’ll wait so we can do it in a proper bed.”<br/>
“It’s more fun that way, right? We can do more.”<br/>
“Exactly. You get it… I might keep you.” Harry says exactly what Louis was thinking. There is already too much chemistry for this be only a one-time thing.<br/>
They order the Uber and Louis texts Zayn and Calvin to let them know he’s going home. Louis and Harry make easy conversation on the way to Louis’ apartment, which only serves to show how easily they connected in such a short time. If it was as anyone else, this situation would have been really awkward and quiet, they would only be thinking about the sex. But they almost forget that that’s what they’re going to do, they’re that lost in the conversation.<br/>
When they get to the apartment complex, Louis starts kissing Harry as soon as they get in the elevator, because he needs him really badly. They can barely wait to get into his apartment.<br/>
They get there and their hands are all over each when they get into the living room.<br/>
“Take my clothes off.” Harry says. “You might like what you see.”<br/>
“I’m sure I will.” Louis replies, pressing Harry against the front door to his apartment and kissing his neck. He slowly takes Harry’s suit jacket off, unbuttoning carefully while kissing him, and then throwing it across the room on the couch and repeats the process taking his jacket off. He kisses Harry’s neck again and lowers himself to kiss his right nipple, and then brings his hand to his left nipple, massaging it. He alternates between kissing and massaging each nipple. He also brings his other hand to Harry’s erection, making him moan embarrassingly high pitched.<br/>
“I think you really want to take my pants off.”<br/>
“Okay, okay, princess. If you insist.” And as soon as he opens the fly, he understands what Harry means.<br/>
“Are these the fishnets and panties you were wearing on the catwalk?”<br/>
“Yes, I got them as part of the payment.” He answers, smirking.<br/>
“That’s so fucking hot.” He takes his pants all the way off and lets him step off it, keeping only the fishnets and panties. “I want you to come on them. Would you like that?”<br/>
“I would love that. I want it in the couch first.” And he goes and sits there. Louis sits on his lap, kisses him again, kisses his neck and touches his erection – which at this point is painfully hard – for a few minutes. He feels the need for some relief himself, so he removes his hand from Harry’s dick and starts grinding against it. He notices Harry is close, so he lowers himself, knees on the floor, and licks the tip of his dick through the panties.<br/>
“You’re so fucking hot, baby. Come for me.”<br/>
It takes only a few more licks and kisses for Harry to actually come, staining through the panties. Louis laid on the couch next to Harry and they kissed for a bit.<br/>
“Take me to your bedroom?”<br/>
“Hm, you’re insatiable.” He says and kisses Harry again. “I like it.” And takes his hand to guide him to the bedroom, in the other side of the big, beautiful, fancy apartment.<br/>
They lay on the bed, Harry takes the panties and fishnets off and sits on Louis’ lap – who has his head against the headboard – and gives him hickeys in his neck.<br/>
“I’m going to take your clothes off, okay?”<br/>
“Please do. I need you.” So Harry does, taking his time with kissing Louis’ skin as he removed each piece of clothing. When Louis was fully naked, Harry makes out with him for a while, just for the fun of it.<br/>
“Prep me?” How could Louis refuse that?<br/>
“Take the lube in the bedside stand, please.” He does, and Louis promptly lubes up one finger. Harry lays on his back, Louis presses the finger to his hole. He adds another one, and a third one. Harry is moaning and cursing all through it, it is an absolutely beautiful sight for Louis. Something not even his deepest fantasies would ever be able to come up with.<br/>
“Sit with your head against the headboard again, please.” Louis does, and Harry gives him a condom and the lube. He puts the condom on, lubes up his dick, and Harry gets on top of him. Harry takes his dick and presses it against his hole. He fully gets it inside, Louis gets his hands on Harry’s waist to guide his movements. Every once in a while, Louis gives Harry small slaps on his ass, encouraging him to ride him faster. The only sounds that are heard in the room are moans, dirty talk and the small slaps.<br/>
When Harry does come, after a while, Louis pushes out and asks “Can you go one more?”<br/>
“For you? Absolutely.”<br/>
“Okay, lay down.” Harry does, and Louis lays on top of him. He gets his mouth on Harry’s dick, and gets one knee on each side of Harry’s face. They suck each other’s dicks, Louis comes sooner and sucks Harry off for a while more. They lay on the bed, and Louis gets up, takes a towel and cleans them off. When he lays down again, he thinks that they can take a shower the next morning. Actually, that thought makes him a bit nervous.<br/>
“Will you stay tonight?”<br/>
“Do you want me to? If you want, I can go home.”<br/>
“I want you to stay.”<br/>
“Okay, I will.”<br/>
And they sleep cuddling. The next morning, Harry wakes up at about 9:30 AM to Louis bringing him breakfast in bed. It’s two plates of toast, eggs and sausage and two cups of orange juice that Louis had made and carried on a platter to the bed. They eat, telling each other about their dreams and at one point Louis says:<br/>
“So, I had a crazy idea.”<br/>
“Spill.”<br/>
“Would you maybe like to have a date day today? If you’re busy or just not interested, or even if you are but you think we should take this slower, I completely understand and I would never want you to feel pressured to anything. It’s just… I had a great time last night and you seem like a really interesting person, I feel like we clicked and I would like to get to know you better. I just kind of feel like we went on the wrong order, sleeping together before going on a…”<br/>
“Louis, listen to me.” Harry interrupted his nervous rambling. “I would love to have a date day with you.”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“Yes! I also think we clicked. I mean, it has never been this fast for me to feel as comfortable as I do with you, not with… basically not with anyone I’ve ever dated.”<br/>
“I’m glad to hear that, making you feel comfortable is my only goal today.”<br/>
“Okay, it is mine too. What are our plans for our date day?”<br/>
“How hungover are you?”<br/>
“Hm… A bit.”<br/>
“Okay, so it’s best if we stay in, right?”<br/>
“Uh hum.”<br/>
“We could pick something to binge watch on Netflix on the TV here in my room, I could cook lunch for us, we could maybe go on a walk in the afternoon and later I could make a reservation for us on a restaurant and take you on a proper date? And then we can maybe think about taking things slow and stablishing a healthy and safe pace?”<br/>
“That sounds amazing!”<br/>
And that’s what they do. They have no idea what the future holds for them, but they have one great day together and they enjoy each other’s company immensely through it. Harry almost feels sad that he has to go home by the end of it, but he gets Louis’ number and promises to text him to let him know he got there safely. Louis thinks that if this is what the fashion world has to offer, bringing this amazingly beautiful, intelligent and kind man into his life, then he might just like it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>